prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Netherlands
'Basic information' For now only 3 (physical) network operators remain in the Netherlands: *'KPN' *'Vodafone '''Netherlands *'T-Mobile Netherlands Orange was acquired by T-Mobile and Telfort by KPN and the networks have been shut down and incorporated. More than 80 MVNOs are operating mostly on KPN network. The most important MVNOs are shown below as well as the offers of T-Mobile and Vodafone. Online only operators without stores like Simyo are skipped because they are not suitable for travellers (with the exeption of Mobile Vikings which sends their cards abroad). '''Coverage Coverage in 2G and 3G in the Netherlands is very good. KPN is market leader with the best overall coverage, followed by Vodafone on 2nd place and T-Mobile on 3rd. Like in most of Europe 2G is on 900 and 1900 Mhz, 3G on 900 and mostly 2100 Mhz. '4G/LTE' LTE has been started in 2013. The 4G coverage reflects the 2G/3G situation: in 2014 KPN has practically the whole country covered on 800 and 1800 Mhz, Vodafone covers about the half mostly on 800 and 1800 Mhz, while T-Mobile just 10% only on 1800 Mhz. A 4th licensee called Tele2 has not started yet. A good updated map of all providers 4G coverageis available. There is a big difference in accessability to customers at the moment: KPN gives LTE only to contract customers, while T-Mobile opens 4G to all its customers (including prepaid customers). Vodafone offers LTE to its prepaid customers since May 2014 at an extra charge (currently 5 EUR per month extra). 'Aldi Talk (by Medionmobile)' Aldi Talk by Medionmobile uses the KPN network which has excellent coverage in the Netherlands. Even though KPN has a 4G network with >50 Mbps speed, Aldi Talk offers only a maximum bandwidth capped at 384 Kbps download and 128 Kbps upload. So for fast internet look elsewhere! 'Availability and start up costs' The starter packs are exclusively available at Aldi stores Aldi store locator, one of the biggest discounter supermarket chains in the Netherlands. It is sold for 9.99 € with 13 € credit. They may not be on display but have to be asked for at checkout /cash register. The top up vouchers for 10 or 20 € are only available at Aldi stores in the Netherlands. 'Data feature packs' Default data rate without or beyond the bundles is 0.29 € per MB. *Datadagbundel: Data Day Bundle: € 2.99 for 24 hours and a maximum of 100 MB. Dataservice will auto shutdown after 100 MB has been used. Activation: *124# + 'call button'. Check current data volume for Data Day Bundle = *124*001# + 'call button' *Datamaandbundel 250: Data Month Bundle: € 7.99 for 30 days and a maximum of 250 MB. Dataservice will auto shutdown after 250 MB have been used. Activation: *121# + 'call button' (to send the activation). Check current data volume for Data Month Bundle= *121*001# + 'call button' *Datamaandbundel 750: Data Month Bundle: € 19.99 for 30 days and a maximum of 750 MB. Dataservice will auto shutdown after 750 MB have been used. Activation: *123# + 'call button' (to send the activation). Check current data volume for Data Month Bundle= *123*001# + 'call button' 'More info' *APN: portalmmm.nl *online in dutch only '*bliep' It's a MVNO provider on the T-Mobile network. For coverage and LTE see T-Mobile (note: Bliep states that LTE is not supported). Bliep's unique feature is that you can switch on and off functionality on a daily basis. This may be confusing for some as no other provider does this, but can be a good solution for some customers. Mobile phone/tablet only It is only allowed to use the simcard in a mobile phone or tablet. It is not allowed to use the simcard in a mobile router, dongle or a similar device. 'Availability' Bliep SIM cards can be bought at The Phone House store locator and Kijkshop store locator chains. For buying online at their website you need to have a dutch bank account. The SIM card comes in a dual format of mini- and micro-sized SIM or nano size and costs just €10 (€10 balance included). 'Balance and top up' The SIM card comes with an initial balance of €10. *Bliep top up vouchers can be bought at the same stores that sell *Bliep SIM cards or a T-Mobile top up voucher can also be used. These can be bought everywhere eg. supermarkets, kiosks and are available for €10 and €20. If puchased in a shop, the minimum purchase price is €10 including €10 credit. 'Data feature packs' Bliep works differently than other providers. There are options that you can choose from and change anyday you want. All options are for one calendar day: 0.00-23.59 hrs. Activation is effective immediately and deactivations will occur between 11:30pm - 12:00am. If not deactivated, the last selected option will be used and if applicable, money will be deducted from your balance. *Option 1: free: calls for 0.25 per min, no data *Option 2: 0.50 € per day: unlimited domestic SMS, unlimited calls to other *bliep numbers, slow internet in a mobile phone or tablet at 384 kpbs down and 64 kbps up. For an extra 0.50 € per day: high speed internet at 3.6 Mbps down and 1 Mbps up (after 2GB usage the speed is reduced to 386 kbps down/64 kbps up). *Option 3: 1.00 € per day: unlimited domestic SMS, unlimited domestic calls to any number in the Netherlands, slow internet in a mobile phone or tablet at 384 kbps down and 64 kbps up. For an extra 0.50 € per day: high speed internet at 3.6 Mbps down and 1 Mbps up (after 2GB usage the speed is reduced to 386 kbps down/64 kbps up). First you have to activate the 0.50 via SMS (send 'aan' to 1350). Then, via the app or via the website, you can choose the 1.00 option and/or add the extra 0.50 option to have high speed internet. The app is available for Android and IOS. The website also supports mobile platforms (like Windows Phone). Bear in mind, that If you want to change or deactivate your current rate, you must do so before 11:30pm! 'Technical details' *APN: internet.arta 'Tethering' Tethering is not allowed. 'More info' in dutch only 'HEMA mobiel' HEMA mobiel is the MVNO of the largest department store chain of the Netherlands. It works on the KPN network with an excellent coverage within the country. 'Availability' From any Hema store store locator for € 5 includes € 5 credit on the SIM. Vouchers for topups are available in the same stores and are valid only for Mobiel Prepaid Basis not the data only card. 'Mobiel Prepaid Basis' is their call, text and data SIM. Default data rate is 0.30 per MB. Following packages are offered: * €1.25 per day, up to 20 MB (and then the normal MB rate) -- activation: *121# * €2.95 per week, up to 50 MB (and then the normal MB rate) -- activation *120# * €5.95 per week, up to 150 MB (and then the normal MB rate) -- activation *123# Speed is capped at 384 and 128 kbps! So for fast internet check the data SIM. Mobiel Prepaid Internet is their data only SIM. Default data rate is 0.30 per MB for overuse or out of bundle. Following packages are offered: * €2.50 per day, up to 25 MB -- activation: *130# * € 5 per 3 days, up to 50 MB -- activation: *131# * €8.50 per week, up to 100 MB -- activation: *132# Maximum speed is 7.2 Mbps in contrast to the other product line. For the Mobiel Prepaid Internet only online topups are accepted. For this you have to have a dutch credit cart or dutch bank account for the iDeal debit system. more info in dutch: hema.nl *APN: prepaidinternet 'AH Mobiel' AH Mobiel is the MNVO of Albert Heijn, the largest quality supermarket chain in the Netherlands. It operates on the good KPN network. 'Availability' SIM Cards are available in all Albert Heijn supermarkets in the country: store locator. They have three product lines: the "prepaid bellen" with talk, text and data for smartphones, the "prepaid internet" with data only and the "Slim only" for smartphones to be managed by app. 'Prepaid bellen' Their smartphone SIM is available for 9.95 € with 5 € credit. To activate call 1244. The following heavily discounted top up vouchers are available from Albert Heijn: *Top up 10 € and you get 10 € extra = 20 € *Top up 20 € and you get 30 € extra = 50 € *Top up 30 € and you get 60 € extra = 90 € Bonus is not for data packages, but only for calls and texts. The following data packages must be booked for getting data from the standart credit: *Dagbundel = day bundle, 24 hrs, 100 MB, 2,50 €, activation: INTERNETDAG *Maandbundel = monthly bundle, 30 days, 500 MB, 10 €, activation: INTERNETMAAND *Maandbundel for Blackberrys = monthly bundle for BBs, 30 days, 150 MB, 10 €, activation: PREPAIDBB For activation text code to 1255. 'Prepaid internet' The data only SIM is sold in a starter pack for 4.95 € with 5 € credit at AH. Standard rate is 0.15 € per MB. Speed is not reduced on the KPN network, but no 4G available. They don't have packs, discount is by the top ups: *For a top up of 10 €, you get 10 € bonus *For a top up of 20 €, you get 30 € bonus *For a top up of 30 €, you get 60 € bonus The top up balance is valid for 9 months, the bonus only for 1 month. Here is the catch: Top ups are only available online for this product line, not by vouchers. For that you need iDeal, a debit system which requires a dutch credit card or bank account. So it's only a viable solution if you know somebody locally. This is not necessary for the prepaid bellen SIM. 'Slim Only' This new line called "Slim only" is not recommended anymore and taken off the list. The free starter data volume has been discontinued and the SIM must be linked to a Dutch bank account and an app only available in Dutch istore or play store. 'More info' *APN: multimedia.ah.nl *only online available in dutch 'Lebara' mobile Lebara mobile is Europe's leading phone company focusing on the ethno market. In the Netherlands it is a MNVO on the KPN network giving excellent coverage in the country. With Lebara the 3G speed of KPM seems not to be reduced and data rates of 7 Mbps are possible. 'Availability and start up costs' A lot of kiosks throughout the country Lebara store finder sell the SIM card for free. Top up vouchers are available from a lot of more shops: Call shops, tobacco stores, Shell and Total petrol stations, Media Markt, post offices or Albert Heijn supermarkets (use store finder above). 'Data feature packs' The following packs are available for 30 days. Data rate outside the packs is 0.39 €/MB *250 MB: 5 €, activation code: WEB250 *1 GB: 10 €, activation code: WEB1GB *3 GB: 29 €, activation code: WEB3GB *1 GB for Blackberrys: 12.50 €, activation code: BB1GB For activation text code to 8800. All packs will automatically renew after 30 days if there is enough credit. To stop send activation code followed by the word STOP to 8800. When data quota is used, a new pack can be activated ahead of time. 'More info' *'APN: '''multimedia.lebara.nl *The SIM can be sent abroad for a hefty surcharge on netherlands.prepaidzero.com *Tethering is not supported, meaning Lebara doesn't give out an official profile for iOS users, but Android users are not blocked from tethering. *Website change to english 'Lycamobile' As hardest competitor of Lebara, Lycamobile often has very similar rates on a different network. In the Netherlands whatsoever Lycamobile is a MVNO on the KPN network too. It gives excellent coverage and unreduced 3G speed. 'Availability and start up costs' You can get a SIM from most of the local mobile stores. Unfortunately they don't have a online store locator. So look for their logo. At Schiphol airport you can buy the SIM at the Service point at Schiphol Plaza passage 4. The SIM card is free, but you need to make a topup of at least 10 €. 'Data feature packs' First you need to convert your "standard plan" into a "saver plan" by texting "SAVER PLAN" to 2525 or typing *201*282# The following prices are for the Saver Plan only. Outside data rate is 9 cents per MB. * 500 MB: 5 €, activation: *139*3200# * 750 MB: 7.50 €, activation: *139*11300# * 1 GB: 10 €, activation: *139*111000# * 5 GB: 25 €, activation: *139*3202# * 10 GB: 35 €, activation: *139*3203# All packages are for 30 days and will renew automatically if there is enough credit. To stop dial *190# at least one day before bundle expires. '''Settings' *APN: data.lycamobile.nl *Username: lmnl *Password: plus Tethering is not allowed and does not work, even mobile hotspots don't work (June 2014) more info in english 'Mobile Vikings' Mobile Vikings is a MVNO on the excellent KPN network giving very good coverage. The speed seems to be limited to 3G and 2 Mbps which is still quite fast. 'How to get a SIM card' Mobile Vikings is a online only provider. On request, they send the card abroad what providers usually don't do. But you have to get in contact with them by email to get this done. Being already in the country, a online only provider is not so suitable as you need to have a steady postal address and have to wait up to 5 working days for delivery. As of August 2013, you can pay the SIM card with VISA / MasterCard. 'Start up and package prices' *€15 gives 1.5 GB data, 500 free SMSs, €0.25/min calling for up to 60 mins *€25 gives 1.5 GB data, 500 free SMSs, €0.10/min calling for up to 250 mins Only these two packages with data, SMS and reduced calling are available. 'Top Up' You can top up your SIM by using one of the following methods: *Ideal (for this kind of payment, you need a Digipass of your bank. The top up will appear immediately on your SIM card. ) *Visa (in order to use this payment method, you need a Digipass from your bank) *Mastercard (in order to use this payment method, you need a Digipass from your bank) *SMS (after enabling an Easy Payment method) *Automatic top up *Viking Points (you can top up your SIM card by using Viking Points you earned earlier) *Bitcoin It seems to be unclear which top up methods really work for international travellers in the absence of vouchers. All but Viking Points and Bitcoins need the Digipass system meaning a Dutch bank account or Dutch credit card. 'More info' *APN: portalmmm.nl *Tethering: allowed *Website in english 'T-Mobile' T-Mobile has the smallest network in the Netherlands with the lowest coverage. On the other hand, it's the only network which gives out 4G/LTE to all prepaid customers for free. 2G is available everywhere, 3G in many populated areas, but 4G is still being deployed, so limited coverage at the moment. See T-Mobile Coverage Map. 'Start up costs' A T-Mobile SIM only card costs €9.95 in a T-Shop (locator) or ordered online. It comes with €2.50 credit. Topups can be made directly in T-Shops or by vouchers of €10, €20 and €40 sold in many outlets. 'Data and call card' The following bundles are available and valid for 30 days each. Standard data rate out of bundle is €0.30/MB. * Internet: €4.95 for 100 MB * Internet Maand: €9.95 for 350 MB ('Maand' = month) * Internet Maand Extra: €14.95 for 1 GB * Blackberry Internet: €12.50 for 400 MB on Blackberrys To activate text AAN to 4000 for free. Bundle will renew after 30 days if there is credit. To stop text UIT to 4000, to check consumption text Saldo to 1144. Speed is capped at 3.6 Mbps / 384 Kbps. If this is true for 4G too, remains unclear. Thus 4G don't gives you more speed but only more resilence. 'Data only card' The data only SIM called Prepaid Internet has a daily pack for one calendar day of officially 100 MB of internet use capped at 3,6 Mbps/768 kbps after which you may be cut down because of Fair Use Policy. Most of the time it does not happen and for €4,58 euros you can enjoy unlimited internet until 11:59 pm, after which you will be charged another €4,58. 'Technical details' *Combined micro- and mini-SIM and nano-SIM available APN Settings: * APN: internet * Username and Password: tmobile 'Vodafone' Vodafone has good 2G/3G coverage in the Netherlands, not as good as KPN, but better than T-Mobile. 4G/LTE is available for prepaid since May 2014. Vodafone Coverage Map 'Availability and start up costs' Their prepaid SIMs are available in their shops (locator) in different varieties: *for free with no credit *for 5 € with the same credit *for 10 € with 12.50 credit *for 20 € with 25 € credit *for 50 € with 50 € credit *Special Prepaid Smartphone SIM with 5 € credit and 1 GB BloX (see below) for 14.95 € Further 5 € credit will be given out to all cards when the card is registered online and topped up for the first time. 'Data feature packs' Default rate is the daily rate of 1 € for 100 MB per day. Overuse is charged by 0.15 € per MB. Their bundles are called BloX. Max speed at 3.6 Mbps/384 Kbps. *Web BloX: 200 MB in 30 days for 9.50 €, activation: WEB AAN to 4000, deactivation: WEB UIT to 4000. *1 GB BloX: 1 GB in 30 days for 14.95 €, activation: 1GB AAN to 4000 *4G: 1 month for 5 €, activation: 4G AAN to 4000, deactivation: 4G UIT to 4000. The Web BloX is automatically renewed after 30 days when not deactivated, the 1 GB BloX for a change doesn't renew itself. When used up, daily rate applies or are new BloX bundle can be booked. LTE download speed is limited to 25 Mbps and upload speed is limited to 12.5 Mbps. 'SIM sizes' Micro- and mini- SIMs as well as nano-SIMs are available but not in all starter packs 'Technical details' * APN: live.vodafone.com * Username and Password: vodafone Tethering is not technically allowed by Vodafone. However, they do not really enforce this on Android devices, but may be block on iOs phones in lack of a profile. Further information: online in dutch: www.vodafone.nl Category:Europe Category:Country Category:Vodafone Category:T-Mobile Category:Tele2 Category:Lycamobile Category:Lebara